Rinn Amakiir
"And you seek the knowledge of how to use this?" - Luth, throwing a sword to Rinn Amakiir. Rinn Amakiir is a Half-Elven Paladin played by Laura Cornell, a warrior with a dark past, and a member of The Children of Frost, and a hero of Winters Heart. Early Life Rinn grew up in Hamarr, to The Amakiir, a noble family and ruling family of the city. Rinn grew up with her father Galinndan Amakiir who was the Sheikh of Hamarr. Never knowing her mother Rinn lived with her father and her brother Phann who was older than Rinn by 4 years. They were completely different and Rinn often felt left out and unwanted by her family. When Rinn was 4 years old her father persuaded Rinn to give her blood. He told Rinn it would go to the dying people in Hamarr. For years Rinn continued to do this but wondered why she was the only one to help by giving blood. Rinn’s grandfather, who refused to acknowledge Rinn, soon past away and Galinndan became Arch-Sheikh of Hamarr with Phann now a Sheikh. Rinn was 7 when this happened. When Rinn was 10 years old she decided to go and explore the small forest that was behind the castle that she lived in. As she walked deeper and deeper she became lost. It soon became dark and cold and Rinn was frightened. As she sat on the ground crying Rinn noticed a dim light in the distance. She slowly went towards the light and saw a small, rundown cottage. There were holes in the roof and all the windows were broken but inside was candle lit. Rinn was deciding whether to go in of not when Galinndan came from the dull trees and went straight into the cottage. Relieved Rinn ran into the cottage to follow her father. She swung the door open to see her father leaning over a woman. The woman was tied down to a table and had bruises, cuts and scars all over her. Just behind the woman was bottles and bottles of blood. Rinn started to run but her father caught her and took her back to the castle. Instead of putting her in her own room, Galinndan locked Rinn in a small gray room with no windows and left her. What seemed like days had past when Galinndan came back with some food, water and a needle. He sat with her as she ate and explained to her what she had seen. Galinndan said that when Phann’s mother had died he thought he could never love again until he meet Dona. But Dona was a human and Rinn’s grandfather would not allow them to be together. So he hid her in that cottage. Together they had a baby girl but this left Dona very sick. For years she fought for her life until Galinndan had the idea to transfer blood to Dona from her daughter. This kept Dona alive but Dona hated what Galinndan was doing to their daughter so she tried to leave. That’s what Galinndan had to tie her down, to save her life. After hearing this Rinn was terrified. She had just found out she was a half-elf and that her mother was still alive. Galinndan agreed to let her out of the room as long as she said nothing and continued to give blood. A few months later Rinn decided to go back to the cottage. She went in the day time because her father would need to stay in Hamarr for meetings. She opened the door and found her mother there. Dona could hardly talk but managed to whisper two words to Rinn “Help me”. Immediately Rinn started to undo the bonds that tied Dona to the table. She helped Dona stand and Dona asked Rinn if she could help her escape. Rinn agreed as look as he could go with her mother. They started on their way when Rinn heard a shout in the distance. Galinndan had found them and was coming after them. Rinn and Donna tried to run but Dona was too weak and fell down. Dona told Rinn to head east to a small village called Himinnon, which was near The Western Canyons. Galinndan was coming close and Rinn refused to leave her mother alone so Dona picked up a sharp stick and stabbed her own frail body, killing her instantly. Rinn was shocked but a shout from Galinndan made Rinn flee. Rinn ran as fast as she could, the one time she looked back she saw her father holding her mothers dead body. He was wailing and would change from hugging her to beating her corpse. Rinn had run as far as she could. She took a few minutes to find out where she was and had ended up in a small town called Vaetki. No one knew where Himinnon was but a young boy gave Rinn a compass so she could go looking for herself. After traveling for months, only eating Berries and old fruit she could find. Rinn had to stop. She was weak and alone and sick of trying to find a village no one had heard of. She came to a small village called Stadfesta, where she rested under a tree. When she woke up a young woman was sitting next to her. The woman offered her a place to stay and Rinn accepted. The Woman, Tamminth, brought her to a large hut where a man sat. This man was large and scary. Rinn didn’t want to stay but when the man spoke Rinn calmed down. His name was Luth and he was a human Paladin. This man was strong and Rinn wanted strength. After being manipulated for so long she decided that she wanted to be able to have the strength to create her own path. Rinn gave up on finding the village near The Western Canyons and stayed with Luth and Tammith to learn from them. It was not long until Rinn thought of Luth and Tammith as family. Rinn had just celebrated her 13th birthday when Luth became violently ill. Tammith asked Rinn to go to Toreal Canyon to get medicine for Luth, but on her way to do so, Rinn was attacked by The Nightberry Family hoping to stop her from saving her master. Rinn was left to die. Winters Heart Unable to complete the journey to Toreal Canyon, Rinn instead ventured to the city of Atall Varda, in the hopes that the Court Wizard, Wingard Brighthand, might have the mythical Warm Root she was seeking. As she met with the Wizard, he told Rinn that she was to return an item to a party known as The Children of Frost, and that in return he would give her that which she sought. A simple enough mission, she believed, Rinn found herself entangled in the party's efforts to kill the Cleric Alder Serpin, almost dying at the hands of Sir Ulric in the process. After fulfilling her mission, and recieving her promised reward, she and the rest of the party were teleported by Wingard to Stadfesta, and she and Hector rushed to save Luth. Tamminth created a concoction with which to administer the Root, and before their very eyes, Luth transformed into a Hverfr, healing his curse in the process. The Nightberry Family The next morning, Rinn and the rest of the party met the legendary Knight, Innslowe Dawnshield, and found that a Mysterious Rogue hiding amongst them, a Polani woman. Subduing the woman, Jack and Hector took her aside, eventually releasing her in the hopes of finding where she came from, although this had no avail. She became involved in taking down The Nightberry's, aiding in the defeat of Vandr Karl, but especially when Tamminth fell to her curse, and the homestead was attacked by the twins Bani and Daudr. After this, she, along with Luth, did not leave Tamminth's side. Personality Rinn is a quiet and withdrawn girl, preferring to keep to herself most of the time. She never tell anyone of her true origins nor the nature of her family, including her last name. She has never felt true happiness, often suffering nightmares of her mother, with all pleasant experiences causing memories of her to surface, though she longs desperately to be relieved of this, to be truly happy. Despite her withdrawn nature, she hates to be alone, feeling vulnerable without the comfort of others, especially in forests or other lands filled with trees. When truly frightened or pushed to the edge, she will cease movement and speech, left almost catatonic by the memories of her mother and her vulnerability as a child of only 13 years. Appearance Rinn stands at a height of 5'1 ft, being slightly tall for her age, and has long, thin, straight white hair, worn down, partially covering her face, with the only exception being during training, when it is worn up. She has dark brown eyes, almost black, a stark contrast to her snow like hair. She wears red sleeveless shirts and short brown pants, sometimes accompanied by a black hooded jacket. She wears an assortment of leather bound necklaces and bracelets, including a lion's head pendant, formerly her mother's, the last remnant of her family ties. Trivia * Rinn has a song in the Winters Heart Soundtrack. It is Rinn Amakiir Theme. The name of the original song is The Lion King OST - 09 - King of Pride Rock (Score).